banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banjoland
Banjoland is a level from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It has sections from levels of the first two console games. Characters that appear here are Bottles, Klungo, Mumbo, Mr. Fit, Boggy, and Captain Blubber. Attractions here include a pyramid from Gobi's Valley, a wooden model of Tanktup, a graveyard from Mad Monster Mansion, a section of Glitter Gulch Mine, the giant Test of Strength cactus from Witchyworld, Boggy's igloo and the snowman's hat and scarf from Freezeezy Peak, Clanker, Cheato, replicas of some of Banjo's transformations, the Stonehenge from Mumbo's Mountain, the Golden Goliath, the Rusty Bucket, and the Salty Hippo. ACT 1 Jiggies You'll Go Blind, You Clanker * Talk to Captain Blubber in front of Clanker's head * Defend Clanker's eyes by defeating the Gruntbots that attack it Ice to See You * Talk to Bottles under the snowman's hat * Push George Ice Cube from the Gobi's Valley area up the scarf to his wife Park Prix 1 * Talk to Klungo at the Kickball field * Race as fast you can throughout the musuem Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Combat *'Orange' - Jinjo Speed ACT 2 Jiggies Wasting Away * Talk to Boggy at the the Trash Can * Lift the pieces of trash into the Trash Can The Referee's An Aardvark * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Kickball Field * Shoot the soccer balls into the goal while avoiding the Gruntbots Jinjo Tokens *'Purple' - Jinjo Taxi *'Red' - Jinjo Speed *'Orange' - Jinjo Hurling ACT 3 Jiggies Clock Off! * Talk to Bottles at the museum door * Drive the special taxi car and pick up Mumbo, Boggy and Captain Blubber and bring them back to Bottles Get Protected * Talk to Mr. Fit on the Kickball Field * Fly to the security cameras and turn them on Water Way to Go * Talk to Klungo on the UFO in the pool * Race Klungo and Captain Blubber around the pool Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Race *'Green' - Jinjo Combat *'Yellow' - Jinjo Taxi ACT 4 Jiggies Spring Break! * Talk to Grunty at the Kickball Field * Knock Grunty out of seat. However her vehicle is constantly jumping on springs making a good shot hard to pull off. * If you can mess up her timing right at the start of the match, then you might make your life easier. Jinjo Tokens *'Red' - Jinjo Race *'Green' - Jinjo Fetch ACT 5 Jiggies Land, Sea, Not Air * Talk to Klungo at the Musuem Door * Race the others around the museum in a Gobi- shaped vehicle Canned and Panned * Talk to Bottles at the Giant Loggo * Carry the round sheep from the Banjo statue to Loggo Checkpoint Charlies * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Kickball Field * Drive another Gobi vehicle through the checkpoints and staying at a minimum speed. Jinjo Tokens *'Blue' - Jinjo Taxi *'Yellow' - Jinjo Speed *'Orange' - Jinjo Fetch ACT 6 Jiggies Home Improvements: Igloo Edition * Talk to Boggy in front of his igloo * Knock all the ice chunks out of the marked area Even Older Dog, Newer Tricks * Talk to Captain Blubber near Loggo's exhibit * Knock the metal coated Mr. Patch into the Cactus of Strength three times Eggcellent Racing * Talk to Klungo behind the pyramid near the frozen pool * Race Klungo in a Honeycomb vehicle around the frozen pool Mumbo's Stunt Spectacular * Talk to Mumbo at the Cheato exhibit * Perform the tricks that Mumbo instructs you: making a skid, a forward roll, jumping through hoops, a sideways roll, drive through gates and sustain a very long jump in the air Mad Monster Mix Up * Talk to Bottles at the Mad Monster Mansion exhibit * The Mad Monster Mansion exhibit did not arrive so Bottles has nothing left except a simple air race Baa For the Course * Talk to Mr. Fit at the Kickball Field * Hit the round sheep into Loggo, but you only have a limited number of bumps (5 to be exact, before you lose your chance at a jiggy) Jinjo Tokens *'Yellow' - Jinjo Hurling *'Purple' - Jinjo Fetch Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, The Love Boat. *This world's theme is made of themes from the older Banjo games (in order: Click Clock Wood, Freezeezy Peak, Mad Monster Mansion, Gobi's Valley, Cloud Cuckooland, Mayahem Temple, Rusty Bucket Bay). *Floating in the large lake, behind the Test of Strength Cactus, there is a Grabbed By The Ghoulies case. There is also a Garbage bin full of Grabbed by the Ghoulies copies. *A pink Stop 'N' Swop egg is seen on top of the Freezeezy Peak area in the center of the level. There are also two more pink eggs, on the Cloud Cuckooland area. It is unknown what these eggs do, but they break easily, and when they do so, Gruntbots burst out.